para todos brilla un sol
by midory ouji
Summary: estar enamorada de un mje , me hace sentir una tonta u/a bulma por Vegeta !
1. Chapter 1

**Casa de los Brief : corporación cápsula**

me encuentro mirando el espejo de mi habitación, ese espejo que fue testigo de situaciones embarazosa y otras .. más dolorosa

sólo recordar algunas hace que mi cara tome un color rojo tomate

sonrió por esta actitud ... me hace ver tan niña ... tan inocente.

bajó mi mirada .. no puedo evitar ver mi mano, una alianza en el dedo anular me hace dar cuenta .. no falta nada para casarme

soy joven y a penas 17 , un embarazo de sólo semanas ..y la verdad. no quería esto para mi vida

no puedo evitar que de mi, una lágrima rodé por mi mejilla

una semana más, y veré a todos en la prepa a mis compañeros, a lis profes ..pero. que les diré? .. lo siento profe estoy embarazada y no puedo hacer ejercicios' ' , resople con furia .

lis títulos en los diarios y revistas de chimentos' ' la heredera de Corp cap no conoce un condón

todo fue tan rápido, me miro con tristeza, donde esta aquella mujer q sonreía ante una situación que la exasperaba

''maldito yamsha' ' no puedo evitar insultarle .. pero que ganó? ? .. no ganó nada! me contesto sola .

debo ser feliz .. por mi bebé .. ,, cerré los ojos, ya no quiero llorar ..

apesar de todo yamsha no me dejó, se quedó conmigo y me propuso matrimonio.

hablo con mis padres y dio la cara ... asta ahora era lo único que agradecía de el .. luego, lo demás. ya no, me engaño cantidad de veces, lo vi succionar la boca de otrs, lo vi feliz

y de vuelta recuerdo mi embarazo .. yamsha no se lo merece .. yo tampoco .. pero hecho esta .. yo no le daré la espalda a este bebé

#hayyy# un dolor en mi barriga.. últimamente no me he sentido bien, mi madre me dice que son las hormonas ..

yo tan sólo ... no quiero saber ... dentro de unos cuantos meces estaare echa una cerda

-querida puedo pasar? -

-si mamá pasa!

veo a mi madre en mi habitación, ella siempre tan feliz ... su sonrisa y su cabello rubio . de verdad era hermosa

\- acuérdate hija dentro de dos horas es la cita con el ginecólogo

-si mamá- le sonrió .. ella tampoco tiene la culpa de mi calentura ... yo soy la única culpable

-estas bien querida te noto pensativa-

-gracias mamá por guardar el secreto- me levanto y la abrazo ... necesitaba sentir aquel abrazo ese abrazo que me hacia sentir segura

-hijita! ! es tu decisión ... el día que me dejes hablar ... les diré a todos de mi nietecita ...

mi abrazo se intensifica .. que pare el mundo! ! no quiero soltarla ... y me pregunto .. seré buena madre? ?

-claro hija! ! una excelente madre

ups pensé en vos alta

-eso espero ma! - le sonrió ella me besos em la frente

-el desayuno está servido- ella me sonríe ...

bajó las escaleras aún abrazada a ella

y ahí está el ...

desde que se enteró no me ha hablado .. en verdad lo lamentaba

mi padre fue criado en la escuela antigua .. debes ser virgen el día de tu casamiento .. es una deshonra un hijo fuera del matrimonio o antes

y yamsha lo sabía debe ser por eso que le pidió casamiento y como tonta acepte.

-hola papá

-hump- sólo respondió eso

en este momento, estaba odiando mi embarazo

lo veo salir de la cocina, ni una sonrisa, ni un beso, sólo una mirada de decepción

pasó el tiempo, era la hora de ir al ginecólogo ..

le pedí a mi madre que fuera lejos, lo más lejos de la cap del oeste

mi madre cuando quiere es muy astuta .. me consiguió turno a las afuera el centro .. mi primer control prenatal .

el viaje era de 40min , llegamos a unos departamentos bien elegantes. , mu madre bajo del auto yo la seguí

un cuadro de vidrio ginecóloga privada Dra midory Sharp de o.

verdadwrante era hermoso ese consultorio

-querida bunny como estas? ? - dijo la Dra ..

-bien querida! ! - ambas me miraron. . mi madre. me sonrió .. y la Dra. sólo me incomodó .. tenía unos ojazos negros azabache, pelo largo y del mismo color

entramos adentro me senté al lado de mi madre ..

-bueno jovencita .. tu madre me contó .. no te preocupes .. se que te hiciste el testa pero necesito que ye hagas unos exámenes ee sangre. y orines

yo sólo atinaba a escuchar lo que decía

-y no hay otra forma de saber si estoy embarazada- le pregunto .. no quería entrometerse a otra persona más

-bueno la verdad hay una ... recuestate en la camilla y sube tu remera

yo me recoste ... esperaba a la doc

ella se acomodó y sobre mi panza echo un gel

-mira la monitor. ves. ,, esa boletines tu bebé ..

pero .. -

la doctora me miro .. luego miro a mi madre ..

algo estaba pasando lo se .. du voz cambio.

luego vi como me ponía unos cables en mi ..

aumento el vol era una radio ..o por lo menos eso parecía

no escuchaba nada .. sólo ruido ..

-querida ... estuviste con dolores? ?-

algo estaba mal ... -si- le respondí.

ella tomo mi mano luego vi averda mi madre llorar y acercarse a mi

que pasaba? ? yo no entendía

\- mire el monitor ..sólo un huevo se veía .. no se novia ..no hacia nada

-necesito una ambulancia- vi como la Dra hablaba por teléfono

-mamá que sucede? -

-hay mi amor- luego se puso a llorar

llegó la ambulancia .. y conmigo la Dra y e mi madre

tengo miedo .. que pasa ... miro a mi madre ella sólo lloraba ..

ya en el hospital me pusieron una bata y me llevaron a una sala ..

-perdón por no decirte- me dijo la doc

-mi bebé ... está bien? ?

ella tomo mi mano- en tu vientre llevas a un bebé pero el no está vivo-

mi corazon se detuvo

-debemos operarte ahora- me miro fijo- si avanzan con este embarazo el día en que le toque nacer .. podrías morir ... -

mis lágrimas estallaron y lloré. ... por más que no quería estar embarazada ... era mi hijo

me pusieron anestésia

me desperté, mi madre y mi padre estaban junto a mi

estaba dolorida ... y a mi costado la doc ... ella me hablaba la verdad no la escuche ...

cuando al fin levante la vista yamsha estaba ahí ...

su cara había cambiado .. lo note relajado. . no lo culpó. el tampoco quería e al bebé

-quiero hablar con yamsha a solas- dije

el me miro, todos se fueron de la habitación

no podía hablar atine a sacarme el anillo

-quedatelo. .. -me sonrió

-no lo quiero .. - respondí

-haz lo que quieras entonces-lo vi alejarse .. y con el mi. hijo .. .. mi futuro qe de apoco .. me estaba imaginando

lloré ... como nunca antes

''se de un mundo donde nacen las pasiones,

donde dulce es es el dolor,

donde nada es imposible si en el rojo de tu sangre

hay amor' '

se de un mundo del color de la esperanza,

donde el cielo besa el mar,

porque nada es imposible en el verde de tus alas

a volar

kiero saber que hay en vos

venir abrí tu corazon

que juntos vamos a soñar

si a soñar

es el momento de creer

si la confianza vive en vos

para todos brilla un sol

que ilumina las ganas de vivir

juntos vamos a pelear

por las cosas que queremos de verdad

es en el alma donde nacen las respuestas

cierra los ojos y verás

ed tu ideal es tu pasión lo que te lleva hacer mejor aún

aún mejor

los desafíos nos enfrenten desde afuera

ni desde la oscuridad

la vida es nada si no hay sueños

y una luz en final que alcanzar' '

**hola! les traigo un nuevo fic bxv .. espero q les guste **

**.les mando muchos besos y abrazos! ! desde la Patagonia! ! **

**''para todos brilla un sol - la sole con Abel pintos' **


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! volvi n.n. ! **

**guest : claro que seguire! !gracias por comentar**

**johaceve : si es una pena ... de de ahora en adelante .. no seran tas triste ... n.n gracias por comentar! !**

**una semana después **

**casa de los brief **

una semana pasó .. y la verdad sigo igual demál.. mi padre me empezó hablar ... no lo culpó. .

soy su hija .. y el no quería ese futuro para mi

hoy empiezan las clases ... y muchas ganas no tengo de ir ... espero. encontrar a el .. más bien a ese banco ...

toda mi vida fui a turno tarde .. este año no será la excepción ... mi padre quiso cambiarme .. para evitar problemas .. yo no quise ... aparte nadie sabía que yo estaba embarazada .. es un punto a favor mío

recuerdo el día que salí del hospital

los paparazzi me siguieron y ya habíamos inventados historias .. aunque era verdad lo qs decían

la Dra Sharp hablo con la prensa, dijo que me entrenaron por un quiste y que la operación había sido un éxito .. con que quiste ... mi hijo fue llamado quiste

mi madre me llama para comer, mucha abre no tengo .. pero bueno .. mi madre empieza a decirme que debo comer, debo reponer energía y Bla Bla Bla .. lo que dice toda madre

lo que debería decir yo ...

al finbtermine de comer, salgo afuera y saco mi cápsula automóvil

miro el retrovisor, y me arreglo un poco as

acomodo mi corbata roja, es el primer día y el uniforme me queda grande

me eh dado cuenta .. últimamente no eh comido bien

voy temprano al colegio, tengo que ganar el lugar

todavía está vacío sólo unos cuantos profes y alumnos.. ninguna conocido

busco el curso de 5. y lo encuentro, nada mejor que elegir mi lugar

al lado de la ventana voy buscando un pupitre. y ahí lo encuentro

''príncipe'' ese será mi lugar

dejó mi mochila y me pongo a leer

''que tal tus vacas? ''

yo sonrió y agradezco que siga el en el colegio

Flash back

todo comenzó hace dos años atrás

decidí sentarme en el ultimo haciento al lado de la ventana. alguien había escrito con lápiz' 'príncipe' estaba en clase de quiica y aburrida .. borre el nombre

al otro día volví a leer príncipe y yo lo volví a borrar

al tercer día pasó lo mismo sólo que está vez fue con indeleble

''que trampos ! '' escribí ese mensaje en la mesa

al otro día un' 'eso te pasa por borrar lo' ' yo sonreí era viernes así que le escribí una pregunta

tacha lo que no corresponda

hombre o mujer

espere ese fin de semana,

era lunes sólo faltaban horas para entrar al colé

voy temprano y busco mi lugar

sonreí

había tachado mujer y abajo la misma pregunta

tacha lo que no corresponda

yo tache hombre .. y ahí fue que empezó nuestra amistad

fin Flash back

con lápiz escribo' ' horribles las tuyas? ''

la tarde pasó lenta .. lanch y lunch las gemelas. se sentaron una adelante muy y la otra. al costado, más Adelaante krilin, fue mi amigo desde el jardín de infantes

atrás cerca de la puerta yamsha ... odie al director .. por juntar a los dos 4tos para firmar um sólo quinto

muchos nuevos .. y nuevas

una me llamo la atención, era bonita

le quedaba mejor el rojo que ami ...pero un poco descuidada tenia ojeras .. su pelo negro, piel blanca, , ella estaba sentada atrás Pero en medio del salón en el recesión hablaría con la nueva

y esta adonde se metió? ? tocó el timbre y salió corriendo ... habrá tenido ganas de ir al baño? ?

-y bulma tus vacas? ? - escucho la voz de krilin y sonrió ... , es mi mejor amigo ... y con alguien me tengo que desahogar, lo tome del brazo y salimos afuera

.. las gemelas lanch y lunch se quedaron hablando con un chico del. curso

mientras le contaba, me sentía mejor, fuimos caminando hasta la entrada, pude distinguir a la nueva hablando con chicos .. nos colocamos atrás de unos arbustos .. peor .. no veía nada .. mi altura no me favorece en situaciones como esta... 1, 50. soy una enana! ! ..

un chico de pelo alborotado, otro de pelo largo y otro más alejado ...

tocó timbre .. nosotros nos habíamos alejado mucho, así que nos volvimos corriendo

no pude ver con quien estaba

corrimos .. como nunca y llegamos .. estoy agradecida con mi madre de hacerme un pantalón pollera

entramos al curso y la nueva no llegaba ..

el profe con suspruevas diagnóstico .. y la muchacha no llegaba

diez min después la veo llegando con el director

''con que ed una chica mala' pensé

el director hablo con el profe black

y ella pasó como si nada

esta chica es demasiado rara! !

sonó el último timbre del recreo y ella hizo lo mismo .. lo tome a krilin y salimos corriendo. tras ella

''paredes una detetive' ' me dijo krilin mientras comía un alfajor

yo sólo le hago el gesto de que se callara

trataba de oír

veo como ella le entrega un bulto a el chico de pelo alborotado

se despide con la mano y se viene ..o no .

y nosotros de culillos .. que suerte laia

lo agarró a krilin el sólo me ve extrañado

y me hago la de caminar

-hola! -le digo

ella me miro desconfiado un rato

luego un hola bien despacio escuche

-soy bulma brief y el krilin ash

le tendi la mano ella hizo lo mismo- milk Satán

\- me sonrió

espero que sea el comienzo de una amistad

**les gustó? ? reviuw? ? **

**besos y abrazos! ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**gracias por comentar! ! les pido mil disculpas ... es q toy de vacas y no tengo tiempo **

**ineslasupersaiyajin ; deseo de todo corazon que te agraden los prox cap! !**

**juniver. . perdón! ! trataré de que me entiendas un pokito. más n.n **

**celestia carito! ! gracias por comentar! ! hoy actualice! ! XD**

**en el cap anterior me olvidé de poner la canción u.u mi idea era escribirla al. final de cada cap .. **

**bueno ... aki esta el cap! **

**corporacion capsula !**

hoy me encuentro escribiendo mi diario .. hace mucho que no lo hacia

segundo día de clases ...

al final .. no hable mucho con milk .. parece algo extraña ... trataré de estar todo el día con ella, necesito saber .. ... no es bueno ser curiosa...

lanch y lunch. , la conocían ... me contaron que ella iva a turno mañana y se juntaba con lis populares.. pero eso era hace tres años atrás

hoy me siento mejor, pensar en milk y en su actitud sospechosa hizo que me olvidé de lo mal que estaba

mi padre me pidió ayuda en la corp . esta trabajando en un coche más veloz ..

no tengo ganas de ayudarlo ... mi madre dijo que sería bueno despejarme um poco

eso es verdad

.. término de escribir

veo la hora

salgo corriendo, no me di cuenta la hora que era

saco una manzana de la heladera, y tomo mi mochila

mi madre me grita para que cama algo

yo sigo de largo, saco mi cap automóvil. condusco por la carretera, me comprometí a buscar a krilin y a las chicas

trató de apurarme

al fin llegó a casa de krilin .. veo gente nueva al lado de su hogar

-hola bulma! !

-hola krilin como estas?

-aquí aguantando, !

-porque? - le pregunto

-no te imaginas quien vive ahí- me lo dijo señalando a la casa

-sube al carro y me cuentas- le digo mientras veo la hora

el se sube, yavanzó dos cuadras. llegó a casa de las chicas

ya faltaba ppoco para llegar y krilin me cuenta que. los ouji viven ahí

una familia conocida por las grandes fiestas que daban. no los conozco ... nunca me han llamado la atención

estacióno al carro, subo corriendo! ! para ganarme ese lugar

por suerte nadie se había sentado allí

entró al curso y ahí estaba el

-yamsha- digo tristemente

-hola bulma como estas? ?

camino hasta mi pupitre y leo' ' eh tenido mejores' '

-he estado mejor- le contestó mientras me siento a recuperar el aliento

el me miro y dijo .. ''esa es la bulma que quiero' '

sonrió y salio del curso

bajó mi mirada y leo' 'que te pasó?

no quiero escribir .. tuve un hijo y lo perdí ... la verdad no quiero escribir eso

tocó el timbre y salí

veo a milk llegar tarde, esas ojeras eran peor

tendrá alguien enfermo? pienso mientras ella se acerca

-hola milk- la saludo

ella sonríe- hola brief-

-como estas? ?-

-srta brief! ! haga silencio! ! - me retaron .. como siempre

bufó por ello siempre yo ..

la veo a milk, ella sonrió

vamos al salón, las gemelas estaban sentadas una tras mío y la otra. delante, krilin un poco más alejado, lo entiendo, es chico y su mejor amiga es una chica . y aunque no me lo dice se que se burlan de el

veo a milk sentarse a mi costado, yo le sonrió

hablamos poco, la profe de tecnología es re molesta

veo como ella esta mas atenta al reloj .. que ala profe

tocó timbre y salió corriendo, otra vez hizo lo mismo

me resignó, la sigo pero esta vez sola,

camino despacio y la logró veer, estaba hablando con dos chicos, un pelo alborotado era alto, y el otro era más bajó pelo en forma de flama

-milk! ! grito ella se dio vuelta y la veo desareglada la camisa desprendida y la corbata corrida

ella sonrió, se acercó al muchacho de cabellos de flama y le dijo algo

-brief! ! -me hizo un gesto para que me acercará

''al fin voy a saber quienes son- pienso

-brief, tienes novio? -

como se atreve a preguntarme eso

-haaa por? - le digo yo

ella sonrió- pregunto ... una chica tan linda y guapa, seguro tiene novio-

-no .. -digo fríamente

ella es rara, y lo estoy confirmando. ,

miro a mi costado y veo al chico moreno, con el cabello en forma. de flama alejarse y sentarse en un carro último modelo, era de mi empresa, eso me llamó la atención, ya que ese modelo sólo lo tenían las familias que eran imversionistas en la empresa

-hola soy goku! -veo al chico de pelo alborotado saludarme- no hagas caso el es el gruñón de Vegeta, -

yo sonrió,

vuelvo a mirar el carro y lo veo este chicoestá con su cel siento. que

vibra un cel cerca

-bueno chicas, el deber me llama! ! -dice goku mientras lee su celular

milk le da um guiño a este chico y lo vemos alejarse

-el será todo idiota pro es buena gente- lo dijo mientras ee arreglaba la ropa me miro me sonrió y yo lo confirmaba, esta loca

-goku es mi pareja ... te lo aclaró- su sonrisa cambio y sus ojos eran p uro fuego

volvemos a clases .. todo normal ..

miro el banco ... no me animaba a contestar

cierro los ojos y respiro, ''el infierno sobre mi''

espero que el entienda .. no voy a ser específica .. no debo contarle todo a una persona que no conozco , pero necesito desahogarme

le conté a Krilin .. pero necesito el punto de vista de otra persona ... será a el al que le cuente todo .. o será a mil mi nueva confidente

borró lo q escribo .. mis ganas de llorar vuelven ..

ya fue. .. no puedo estar mejor ... .

miro el banco ... y escribo ..

''chat' ' pienso un largo rato .. no kiero que me conozca. entonces no usaré el face ... el correo tiene mi nombre completo .. eso tampoco .. ya se .. utilizaré argim .. la cuenta que me cree para descargar música y aplicaciones para mi cel ...

chat argim' ' escribo en el banco .. esperaré a mañana .. la verdad por más que caiga un avión , no cambiaré mi estado de ánimo

**espero que le haya gustado! ! besitos! !**


End file.
